AuraPrince: The Trainer Turf Chronicles
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: Drakkon satisfies his competetive cravings in a far-off island chain called the Trainer Turf... These are his adventures...   Cookie for the non-poke-reference...
1. I

I

After travelling through every land in my quest to prove my salt in battle and use my skills to purify the land of evil, I still hunger for more. A hunger so simple that the complexity of the many Frontiers can never satisfy it fully and so sophisticated that Poketopia is only a mere appetizer which lacks the depth to make me fulfilled…

It is good fortune that this 'Van' fellow sent out a request far and wide about the Trainer Turf, which is simple yet sophisticated to feed my ever-burning hunger. And many battles against those with pure hearts bring me notoriety among my fellow turf trainers, most of whom haven't even heard of Team Aura.

They know me for my skillful battling rather than my political influence, and that is a nice change…

Suddenly, Blacksoul interrupts my thought as he snickers in a gleeful tone and hands me a glass of burgundy, "Master Drakkon. You have a battle request outstanding this morning from Gold Ishimori. Will you accept it?"

I take a sip of the wine and reply with a chuckle as I relax on my chair, "Mochiron… I would be delighted to battle him and catch up. How long until the battle begins and where will it occur?"

Blacksoul cracks a wide grin as he replies with glee, "We will meet him and his father for lunch in a few hours in the Kinbara Garden, and after that, the battle will initiated, my lord."

I chuckle and reply with intrigue as I sip more wine, "Ok, Blacksoul… What will the menu be?"

Blacksoul replies with a bow, "Braised Farfetch'd cooked with the flames of Karmine… Served with Usokage-brand Burgundy and slices of nice, fluffy Kinsora Cake for desert…"

My gaze meets Blacksoul's as I exclaim with a chuckle, "Are you not overworked? You are my comrade, but I don't remember hiring you as my butler…"

Blacksoul replies with a chuckle of amusement as he slightly bows with respect, "If I could not aid my trainer…no, my great master and superior in Team Aura…in such a way, what kind of pokemon would I be, my lord?"

I shrug as I reply and take yet another sip, "I do not know… And I care not to. Now, if you will just finish the preparations while I get into my formal wear…"

Blacksoul kneels into a bow as he exclaims in a somewhat sinister voice before taking his leave, "Yes, my lord…"

The afternoon sun spreading heat and radiance across the summer sky… It truly is an honor to have a picknick, let along battle, on such a beautiful day. On top of that, as the sun hits the golden roses in the garden, they glisten with their rare beauty and almost blind me with the reflected light as I am mesmerized by their intriguing sight.

Blacksoul planned well, and I shall applaud him for a job well done upon the battle's completion.

However, before I can take a bite, Gold arrives with his father behind him and exclaims with glee, "Uncle Drakkon! You look especially overdressed for a simple battle… But, you still look nice no matter whether or not such glamor is needed…"

I reply with a chuckle as I take a sip of my Burgundy, "I am the leader of Team Aura, which makes me a noble in a way… And this clothing style is quite sophisticated, is it not?"

Blackenvy replies with a chuckle, "Maybe I should contact your fashion designer… This style looks appealing and complementary at the same time, concealing your battle clothes in a glistening navy-blue silk cloak and replacing your fingerless gloves with graceful full-hand aura gloves… Looks like you have decided to focus on more than just the technicality of the battle, my lord…"

I reply with a frown as I straighten my Team Aura brooch which kept my cloak on my shoulders, "Mochiron… I even have practiced on adapting my skills in order to dabble in the arts of the Pokemon Connoisseur… I already am an honorary A+-rank and soon, I should make it into S-rank…"

Gold then interrupts as he exclaims eagerly, "Ready yet, Uncle Drakkon? I have my three ready?"

I reply as I begin advancing into the garden's depths and signal for the others to follow me, "Mochiron… Now, if you will follow me to the garden's arena… We can begin."

Soon enough, we reach a clearing in the vast garden of golden roses that houses a make-shift arena in the frequently-maintained grass, which rustles in the slight wind blowing across it as Gold and I make our way to opposite sides, our zealous gazes clashing with one another before the true attack begins.

I then say with a chuckle as I cross my arms patiently, "You may send out your first pokemon…"

Gold nods in understanding and exclaims as he throws a pokeball into the air, "Go, Ampharos!"

I crack a slight grin as I signal to Blacksoul and reply with joy, "Good choice… Now, if you will serve me well in this battle, Blacksoul…"

Blacksoul replies with a bow as he gets into position, "Yes, my lord…"

Gold then shouts to his pokemon with youthful zeal, "Ampharos! Use Zap Cannon!"

I reply with a chuckle as the Ampharos conjures a big ball of high-voltage electricity, "Blacksoul, dodge this attack and respond with an Aura Sphere!"

Blacksoul nods with obedience as he evades the ball of doom and then snarls as he fires an orb of pure aura at Ampharos, "Suitai shite kudasai!"

As the orb hits the electric sheep pokemon, the impact pushes Ampharos many feet backwards before it catches itself and begins to pant from the brutality of the blow before it lets out a hearty cry, "Ampha!"

Blacksoul chuckles and draws his blade as he says to himself with murderous glee, "Baka ne… It dares to get up and defy my master's grace? Time to fix its arrogance…"

I then shout with fury as I glare at Blacksoul, "Blacksoul! Ampharos wo korosanai de kudasai! We are merely doing a battle for fun, and you are getting carried away!"

Blacksoul chuckles in amusement and replies as he sheathes his weapon, "Gomen nasai, my lord… I really need to get it into my head to have more fun and worry less about evil lurking around…"

Gold snarls with fury as he clenches his fists, "Ampharos! Focus Blast!"

I chuckle and exclaim with glee as my gaze meets Blacksoul's, "You know what to do… Now, initiate checkmate and take this pokemon down!"

Blacksoul replies with a bow as he quickly evades a sphere of pure energy coming right at him and becomes a blur, "Yes, my lord…"

Suddenly, Blacksoul reappears right above Ampharos and lets out a consuming wave of shadowy aura that quickly overwhelms his foe as he cracks a gleeful grin and says as his voice echoes through the forest, "Sorry, Ampharos, but check-and-mate…"

When the shrouding shadows finally clear, Ampharos is shown to have fainted from the attack as it lets out a small grunt, "Amp…"

Gold snarls with fury as he returns Ampharos to its pokeball, "Good job, Ampharos, but it seems Blacksoul is as tough as always…"

I then exclaim as I pick up my glass of burgundy and take a sip, "Send out your next pokemon… That way, I can send out my own…"

Blackenvy then exclaims with a raised eyebrow, "Why change out Blacksoul if he is doing so well?"

I reply with a chuckle as I crack a slight grin, "Each match-up is a clash of flavor unto itself… Why use the same ingredient over and over again, even if it is known to be especially delightful? I like to mix up different ingredients to make a nice varied flavor in each battle… Understood?"

Blackenvy chuckles at my analogies and replies with glee, "That is true… You are the Auraprince, after all. Now, why don't you both continue so I can witness this clash of flavor that you speak of, my lord?"

I reply with a chuckle as my gaze shifts to Gold, "Mochiron… As soon as your son is ready to continue…"

Gold then exclaims as he throws another pokeball into the air, "Fine then! Go, Emboar!"

I then chuckle at his choice of pokemon and exclaim with amusement as I throw my own ball into the air, "Looks like we will be bringing the heat together! Go, Karmine!"

Not knowing anything apparently about my pokemon, Gold naively exclaims as his signature golden eyes sharpen with zeal, "Emboar! Show that chandelier that our zeal is ten times hotter with a Flame Charge!"

Blackenvy's face drains with shock as he exclaims with despair, "No! Don't do that! You do not know what you have done!"

But it was too late. As the flames grace Karmine, its flames grow to the size of a tower as Drakkon then exclaims with glee, "Now that he has fallen into our trap… Karmine, Fire Blast!"

Karmine etches out a wicked fire symbol with his purplish flames into the Emboar's flesh as its victim lets out a sharp wail of agony, much to Gold's despair, until it finally faints from the intense assault of flames.

Gold then inquires with fury as he returns Emboar to its pokeball, "What the Distortion World did you pull on me?"

Blackenvy answers with a grim snarl as his gaze sharpens, "How could you NOT know that its ability is Flash Fire? You just fueled the flames of that loss…"

Gold's face drains of all color as he replies in despair, "I…did?"

I chuckle and exclaim with even more wicked glee as I return Karmine to its ball, "You haven't studied up on Unovan pokemon, have you? Everyone knows that Chandelures are very vicious creatures, especially around a flame…"

Gold then roars with fury as he throws his last pokeball into the air, "No matter! Go, Feraligatr!"

I then exclaim with a chuckle as I throw my last unused pokeball into the air, "Time for you to shine! Go, Marshy!"

Gold then replies with a chuckle, "Looks like you finally use a pokemon I recognize!"

I then reply with a chuckle as I stroke my chin, "It is time to douse the flame with a refreshing beverage… It is now the time you have all been waiting for! Bring me all of your inner might, Gold, so that I may see the true trainer within that youthful shell… Mochiron! It's Tasting Time!"

Gold shouts to his pokemon as he points a clenched fist at Marshy, "Feraligatr! Chomp down on Marshy with a Crunch!"

As the Feraligatr nears Marshy, I finally give the command to parry the blow as I exclaim with glee, "Marshy, pin Feraligatr down with Hammer Arm!"

Marshy's stout arm swiftly clamps down onto the Feraligatr's body as it screams with sudden agony and tries to struggle out of Marshy's vice in vain…

I then continue my command as I clench a fist, "Now, bombard it with Earthquake!"

Marshy lets out an earth-shaking roar that causes the entire forest to tremor as the shock-waves assault Feraligatr until it can take no more and collapses in defeat.

With my victory in hand, I exclaim with glee, "You did well, but I have proven that my ingredients overpower yours too much and that you need more training to ripen the flavors of your pokemon…"

Despite his loss, Gold cracks a wide grin as he replies with glee, "No worries… I definitely will do so… I look forward to battling with you when I have ripened into even more of a skilled trainer…"

Blackenvy then exclaims with a chuckle as he lets out a mid-day yawn, "I am glad you both had fun… However, I apologize, my lord, that we must take our leave, as Gold is needed back in Ecruteak to manage our Johto Branch."

I chuckle and reply with joy as I take yet another sip of burgundy, "Mochiron… Team Aura salutes you, Gold Ishimori, and your continued service brings us honor and pride…"

As they leave, Blacksoul walks up to me and says with a sinister grin, "Looks like that is accomplished, my lord… Shall we retire?"

I let out a slight yawn as I reply with a nod, "Sure… It is getting pretty warm, after all…"

We simultaneously press our Temporas, and in no time at all, we appear in my manor's salon where the cooling air conditioning brings me refuge from the boiling day…


	2. II

II

Rain patters down on the windows of my mansion as I look at the sorrowful sky… What does this storm mean? This is no tropic monsoon, nor is this even the season to be expecting something like that. No, this is a heavy rainstorm cried from vicious clouds that cry such a constant stream of tears usually due to some sort of evil being on its way…

And if that is true, Team Aura will have yet another huge battle ahead of it.

That is unfortunate, as we just finished the Battle of Sootopolis a few weeks ago in order to protect the Turf, and now to hear from the wind's sobs that we are most likely going to be under attack soon anyways… It breaks my heart and disappoints me at the same time.

Zuuuuuuun… I guess I will have to alert Lord Blackenvy and get our forces readied…

But, before I can do anything, Blacksoul enters the room and exclaims grimly as his icy blue eyes glare at the beckoning storm, "Master Drakkon… I assume you too have felt the negative aura signature that has come with this ferocious storm… Shall I contact Lord Blackenvy?"

I reply with a chuckle as I throw him a slight glance, "Mochiron… In fact, I was just about to have you do so…"

Blacksoul cracks a slight smile as he replies with a bow, "I shall do as such then, my lord…"

I then shout with a chuckle as Blacksoul begins to take his leave, "Also, can you bring me a glass of tea?"

Blacksoul replies with a bow as he closes the door to my room, "Mochiron, my lord…"

In a flash of lightning, Blackenvy enters the mansion, cloaked in a heavy coat, and says as Blacksoul takes it off, revealing a bluish cloak similar to mine kept together by a blue-rose brooch shrouding his battle-worn clothes, "Arigato, Blacksoul… I came as fast as I could when you called… However, I must unfortunately reveal that your assumptions are correct… We have detected a Cruciferi base a few miles away from the Turf. However, it would be difficult to both raid the lair and protect the Turf with equal velocity…"

I reply with a chuckle as I take a sip of my tea, "I understand. Protecting the Turf at all costs is the priority in this case, so that is my order…"

Blacksoul and Blackenvy then both bow and say in unison, "As you wish, my lord…"

However, before they could act, I hear a familiar sinister voice exclaim with a chuckle as a pale figure in a dark purple cloak kept together by a preserved purple rose brooch that glistens like his sharp purple eyes stepped forth from the shadows, "Looks like my endeavors to squelch the Cruciferi once and for all failed… But, I sense that I will get yet another chance to do so…"

I chuckle with glee and respond with acknowledgement, "Maekir Vilemist… Where have you been? First, you disappear for months on end, only to mysteriously return in time for the Battle of Sootopolis. And even after that, you left before arranging an appointment with me to explain your long-term absence…"

Maekir replies with a chuckle as he cracks a wide grin, revealing his demonic fangs, "Gomen-nasai, my lord… But I had business to attend to in my homeland. We were facing our own shadow…"

I chuckle with amusement and reply as I wave Maekir off, "Whatever… You can explain once the Turf is safe…"

Maekir bows with respect and replies with a wide grin, "Mochiron… How about this? In Blacksoul's absence, I will serve as your temporary butler…"

Blacksoul replies with a snarl as he gets between me and Maekir, "Or, how about YOU go to the battlefront in MY stead, General Vilemist, so that I may continue my duties to the Auraprince here?"

Maekir replies with a chuckle as his eyes glisten with hellish glee, "Fine… I don't much care as long as Lord Drakkon consents…"

I reply with a chuckle as I fold my fingers together, "Either way is fine with me. But, if Blacksoul wishes to stay here as my butler, I will not object…"

Blacksoul then bows before me and says with glee, "Mochiron, my lord. I need to stay at your side… If I didn't do so, what kind of pokemon would I be?"

Just then, someone knocked at the door and as Blacksoul answers it, a strange person shrouded in victorian-esque clothing says with a slightly dull tone as he pulls out a letter, "Missive for Drakkon Whitestream…"

Blacksoul gives the figure a slight glare before he says as he accepts the letter, "Arigato… I will get it to my lord."

As the strange figure leaves in a flash of lightning, I inquire with a raised eyebrow, "What does the missive say, Blacksoul?"

Blacksoul replies as he reads the letter aloud, "The Trainer Turf would like to extend an invitation to you, Drakkon Whitestream, for our third annual turf-wide tourney, where you will be placed against other worthy trainers within your tier. However, due to your high-ranking, there are very few that are deemed suitable to face you. Despite this inconvenience, we have found you an opponent and the match between you two will take place tomorrow at around three in the afternoon on the main island. We expect you to be on time, and we have no doubts you will be… We hope to see you there, Mister Whitestream, and we hope even more that your battle will be very satisfying…"

I exclaim with a grin as I cross my arms and shake my head with a chuckle, "They expect me to make a pilgrimage to the main island when I have my own private estate on a more desirable locale… Then again, it is them who is the host rather than I… Blacksoul, ready the aura waypoints for travel to the Turf's main island so that we may ready a local dwelling in preparation for the tournament."

Blacksoul replies with a bow as his eyes glow with aura, "Yes, my lord… I shall do that right away."

By the time we reach our…'townhouse', if you will, the storm seems to have calmed down and clear blue skies begin to pierce through the gloom cover of the previously-ominous clouds.

As we enter, I see a familiar face with my blue eyes staring at me as he exclaims with joy and runs towards me, "Daddy!"

I embrace him as I exclaim with glee, "Blake! Oh, how I have missed you, my son… How has your journey been?"

He exclaims with a wide grin as he pulls out a Marenaran badge case, which shined with all eight badges, "I conquered Marenar and I have applied here at the Turf! Due a bit to my natural ability for battling, which I no doubt inherited from you, I was immediately put as a 3.2 rank at the start… So, how is your day today?"

I reply with a chuckle, "Well, I was invited to join the annual Turf Tourney in the elite tier, and my first match is tomorrow afternoon… You should go watch, my son, and cheer me on…"

He replies with a chuckle, "Of course, father… Why wouldn't I do so? Now, is it ok if I keep up your estate here while you are absent?"

I reply with a chuckle as I crack a wide grin, "Mochiron… This place does need some sprucing up now that you mention it… Blacksoul, can you make this look more elegant?"

Blacksoul replies with a bow as he swiftly begins to execute my command, "Yes, my lord. Salt to sugar, death to life, the dark-blue to a radiant gold… That is the way of Team Aura…"

I exclaim with a chuckle as I begin to make my way to the next room, "Now, to make a few calls in preparation for the twin events ahead… No doubt they are ironically intertwined…"

Blake then exclaims with glee as he makes his way towards the door, "Looks like you both are busy! I shall take my leave now, as I need to do more battles to prove my worth and raise my rank. I will see you both tomorrow then!"

Hmm… It looks like the events to come will be quite intriguing. First, Maekir returns from out of nowhere, and now my son comes at an optimal moment in time… On top of that, somehow I get the feeling everything will revolve around this tournament, as the Cruciferi are as cunning as we are… Then again, that is what makes them so predictable.


	3. III

III

As Blacksoul and I walk through the Turf's marketplace, I hear a loud voice exclaim from a nearby restaurant, "So tasty! More please, Mister Waiter!"

Blacksoul exclaims with a chuckle as he raises his eyebrows with intrigue, "Kare wa genki desu ne… I wonder what he is eating…"

I point at the restaurant's sign, which states in bold letters, 'Kaenjima Bei-ya! Home of the world-famous Akuma Roll and spicy Onigiri! Fan the flames of your desires with our hell-born fare!', and reply with a chuckle, "Most likely, one of those supposed 'world-famous' items… Heck, he could even be taking the Rengoku no Chousen… The Purgatory Challenge…"

Blacksoul chuckles and replies with a sinister grin, "You mean, the challenge where you must devour an entire Akuma Roll supplemented by a duo of top-tier Spicy Onigiri?"

I reply with a grin as I dramatically clench my fist, "Mochiron! However, there is a special alternate 'Chousen' for pokemon… Which you would know, my friend…"

Blacksoul replies with a chuckle as he bows slightly with respect, "Mochiron… A pokemon must devour and keep down as much Akuma Rolls that they can harness in half of an hour. If they should beat the previous record, the meal is on the house and the victors become legendary for their skills…"

I reply pensively as I scan the sign, "Interesting… It says that the last pokemon record breaker was a Charizard that ravenously devoured twelve rolls. That seems a bit much to ask you to beat, but I know who can…"

Blacksoul replies with glee as he kneels into a slight bow, "I understand, my lord… Karmine would serve you better in a trial of flames such as this…"

I then exclaim energetically as I make my way into the restaurant, "Then let the inferno commence!"

As I enter the Bei-ya, I spot a young man with an energetic Jolteon by his side as he was devouring the human Rengoku no Chousen… No, correction, it looks like he had completed the challenge thrice! Sugoi desu yo!

Suddenly, the manager exclaims with joy, "Good job, young one. You completed this fine establishment's challenge not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES! For your feat of ultimate heat, I shall award you this shirt! Now, may I ask your name?"

The boy replies with a wide grin as he held up his empty plate, "Diego Argos. Now, can I have more?"

I then exclaim with a chuckle as I take a cup of water and splash it on Diego's face, "You might want to cool down first, baka-kun… Even you should know the dangers of overheating."

Diego tilts his head like a puppy and exclaims with shock as water began to drip from his hair, "Why did you throw water on me? Who are you? And, most importantly, why are you making chicken noises?"

Blacksoul tries in vain to hold back his laughter as I exclaim with a frown, "Well, to answer your first question, your body temperature was getting WAY too high… Now to answer your second question, my name is Drakkon Whitestream, and I am a somewhat world-renowned trainer… And as for your third question, it is Japanese for a term that I will not share…"

The manager then turns to me and shouts exuberantly as he points a clenched fist at me, "What is your motive for entering this establishment of hellfire? Did YOU come to beat this young one's record?"

I reply with a sadistic grin as I throw one of my aura balls into the air, "No… I came to have my fire-type take on the pokemon record… He IS one hell of an eater, after all. Go onwards to victory, Karmine!"

As Karmine came out with a sinister grin on his face, the manager exclaims with glee as many bells ring randomly, "YES! A pokemon whose wicked flame is tuned for souls and is never fully satisfied… A perfect choice for your representative, Drakkon-san!"

Diego then roars with fury as he throws a pokeball of his own into the air, causing the pokemon within to enter with a loud boom, "We will take you on your challenge! Help me out, Typhlosion!"

The manager chuckles with glee as he beckons both of them and their pokemon forth, "Good choice, both of you… Now, if you could send your pokemon into this private room with burn-proof cameras…"

Diego then interrupts as he clenches both of his fists, "Wait! I want to try this! Your last challenge was too dull and boring, so I want to see if this actually will fulfill my hunger."

The manager replies with wide, shocked eyes as his jaw gapes open, "You…want to take THIS on?"

I reply with a shrug as I crack yet another sadistic grin, "If he wants to eat the inferno that you dish out, I say let him. And if things do not end well, I will take full responsibility for him and get him swift medical care…"

Diego replies with a frown as his eyes show a slight sign of annoyance, "I doubt I will need it though… You seem to underestimate me, Drakkon-san."

I then chuckle and say gleefully to Blacksoul as Diego and the two fire-types go into the special room, "We will see about that… Blacksoul, make sure that Diego survives the Rengoku no Chousen, even if it means pulling him out prematurely!"

Blacksoul replies with a bow as he cracks a grin, "Yes, my lord…"

The feast begins steadily as Karmine and Diego's Typhlosion gleefully take multiple rolls and devour them as though they were nothing. However, despite his attempts to keep up, Diego seems to be sweating heavily not only from the rolls, but also from the excess flames that radiates from his competitors due to their Flash Fire ability.

However, as the trio reaches double digits, Diego suddenly collapses and begins to vomit up blood!

Blacksoul swiftly goes to Diego's side and shouts to me as he attempts to keep Diego stable, "The extreme spices seem to have overheated his stomach, and the walls seem to be beginning to melt! I can keep him stable only for long enough to bring him to the hospital, but unfortunately that means both him and his pokemon must concede…"

I reply with a snarl as I take out Karmine's pokeball and begin to follow Blacksoul, "Then Karmine, you return as well… I must oversee this to assess the damages, as this act of stupidity happened under Team Aura supervision."

Worried for its master, Typhlosion stops eating and began to follow behind me as its face turns pale-blue with panic.

As Blacksoul lifts up the entrance curtain, I turn to the shop's owner and state with a sadistic chuckle, "I hope you are prepared for what is ahead, Kaenjima-san... Because Team Aura will come down on you with a hotter fury than you have ever seen before..."


	4. IV

IV

_That Diego is so baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

_He KNEW that the chousen was intended for pokemon only, and yet he still risked his life for maybe a few minutes of pleasure... He was lucky that I had the insight to keep Blacksoul on the ready when the flames began to incinerate him inside-out…_

_And now that fool lies in a hospital bed, doomed to be imprisoned there for two days MINIMUM!_

_Heck, when he woke, the first words out of his kisser was, 'More, please…'_

_As if an extensive stomach surgery procedure and currently imprisonment in intensive care didn't send the message…_

Suddenly, a girl around the age of Diego runs in and exclaims with rage as she begins to hit him with a paper fan, "How! Many! Times! Did! I! Tell! You! That! You! Are! Not! A! Pokemon!"

Diego replies with shock as he attempts to shield himself from the girl's blows, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ollette! What is that for?"

Ollette replies with a calm tone as she facepalms, "Because you are you… A moron of epic proportions with an even bigger appetite and a taste for danger that is dangerous in itself!"

I reply with a chuckle as I sense even more tension between them than they were currently displaying, "So… You two are close, I take it?"

Upon hearing that, Diego is rendered speechless as his face become overcome by a carmine blush and Ollette replies with anxiety as beads of sweat run down her brow, "No, no, no! I mean, uh, well, we are, but...uh...uh... SO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HELPED HIM!"

I raise my eyebrow as I reply with a playful chuckle, "Oh… So, that is how it is… You see, unlike other humans, I sense deeper feelings with ease thanks to my affinity with aura. Do not worry, though. Your secret is safe with me…"

Diego replies as he throws me a confused look, "What secret? You mean the one where I'm afraid of what could be under my...I mean, thanks!"

However, Ollette seemed to have gotten my drift and replies with shock as she cracks a nervous smile, "T-thanks..."

I then reply with a respectful tone as I slightly bow, "You are welcome… By the way, my name is Drakkon Whitestream, and I am the leader of the glorious Team Aura… I just happened to be in town and originally it was going to be my Chandelure against his Typhlosion, but mister idiot here decided that he wasn't satisfied with the human-tier challenge and many Akuma Rolls later, here we are…"

Ollette shoots a dagger-like glare at Diego and exclaims with a sigh, "Ugh...I really can't leave you alone for 5 minutes, can't I?"

Diego replies with a carefree grin as his stomach lightly growls, "Hm… I'm hungry again…"

Ollette then roars back as she resumes her paper fan assault, "Will you stop being so...so... AGGGHHHH!"

Diego replies in agony as he once again shields himself with his arms, "OW! OW! OW!"

I then interrupt them as I shout with annoyance, "Even if he is currently frustrating, can you please be gentler to Diego-kun? He DID have surgery a while ago, after all…"

Ollette replies with distress in her voice as beads of sweat once again flow down her brow, "He won't learn if I don't! He just doesn't care! If it tastes good or sounds like a challenge, he just won't stop!"

As soon as Ollette stops hitting him, Diego then turns to me and inquires with wide eyes, "Oh, and by the way, did I win?"

Ollette then whacks him with the fan again as I reply with a chuckle, "Simply put, no."

Diego then suddenly replies as he tries to get up from the bed, "Then, I have got to go back!"

I reply with a chuckle as I form my aura into temporary handcuffs, which I then use to bind him to the bed, "Oh, no you aren't… You were lucky to survive it once… And besides, Team Aura has them tied up in so much inter-regional health legislature that they won't be back in normal business for quite a while, if ever again…"

Diego replies with a whine, "So no more spicy food? But I'm still hungry..."

I reply with a chuckle and signal to Ollette subtly to find him food, "Do not worry… You will be fed soon…"

Suddenly, Maekir walks into the room like he owns the place with a nurse behind him who keeps saying as she attempts to pull him out of the room, "Sir? Sir! You can't be in there! Friends and family only!"

He then replies with a sinister smile as he weaves a small charm on her, "Do not worry… I am a doctor proficient in special herbs and remedies, and therefore I was called here by Diego-san… Now, why don't you go back to your normal work? Or do you need more a more intense form of 'persuasion'?"

She replies in monotone as she turns around and leaves Maekir alone, "Understood, doctor-sama…"

Diego then exclaims as he sits up and looks at Maekir, "Ok… I don't know what that was, but I have two questions for you, mister 'doctor'… First, who are you? And second, are you going to give me any shots?"

I burst into laughter as I reply cheerfully, "Do not worry… He is not actually a doctor… Diego-san, meet Maekir Vilemist, manager of Team Aura's foreign affairs…"

Maekir replies with a bow as he cracks a pleased smile, "Nice to finally meet you… When I heard of your exceptional act of baka-tude from Blacksoul-sama, I wanted to come down and meet this moron for myself…"

Diego replies with confusion as he raises an eyebrow, "Again, what is with the chicken noises?"

Maekir facepalms as he replies with a chuckle, "He never disappoints, does he… As for my REAL reason for coming… I just discovered that in the tournament, you two were supposed to face one another. However, due to his condition, your battle has been moved from the opening ceremonies to the ending ceremonies…"

I reply with shock as I look at Diego with confusion, "Me against him? I mean, if his battle style is anything like how he eats… He WOULD be an interesting match… But, even so… He seems so…unassuming for a trainer of a stature that would be faced against one such as myself."

Maekir replies with a shrug, "Well, you could always check his Turf Pass to make sure…"

Diego replies as he pulls out his Turf Pass and hands it to Maekir, "I don't understand what you said, but since you mentioned my Turf Pass, here it is…"

Maekir replies as he looks over the pass, "Hm… Special Edition… 4.8 stars… Intriguing…"

Diego then continues as he cracks a wide grin, "I also heard 'battle'… So, I will be your opponent soon, Drakkon? Me and Jolteon are looking forward to it!"

Jolteon then adds in as it forces its way out of its ball, "Jolt! Jolt!"

I then reply as I get up and begin to exit, "So do I… However, I must now take my leave, as Team Aura will most likely need me… Until we meet again, please take it easy, Diego-kun… Maekir-sama!"

Maekir replies with a slight bow as he quickly gets to my side, "Hai! Now, let us make haste before Blacksoul-sama gets a bit TOO worried… Sayoonara, Diego-san!"

After we say our goodbyes, we activate our Aura Links in the lobby and reappear at my townhouse, where Blacksoul and Blake-kun are waiting patiently on the front porch, and after a brief greeting, we all enter the house to recharge our batteries for the time-being…


	5. V

V

Blacksoul calls out as he shakes me and Blake-kun awake, "Get up_, _you two!"

I reply sleepily as I rub my eyes and let out a small yawn, "Nani desu ka?"

Blacksoul replies with a sigh as he hands me a hanger of today's wardrobe, "There are two people waiting in the parlor. One is a nomad from Sinnoh that seems to have an odd aura about him, whereas his companion claims that she is a Gym Leader from the Eldaro Region who seems quite innocent, despite her expertise and age…"

I then say teasingly to Blake-kun as I crack a sinister grin, "Maybe you will get lucky and find her as my eventual step-daughter…"

Blake's face becomes crimson with embarrassment as he replies with annoyance, "Father… Do you have to be that way? Not everyone is as ready as you were at my age, you know…"

I reply with a bout of laughter as I take the wardrobe and go into the bathroom to change into it, "Mochiron… Jeez! Can't you take a joke? As for our guests… Tell them that I will be down in a little bit…"

Blacksoul replies with a bow before taking his leave, "Yes, my lord…"

As I come down the staircase, my attention is immediately drawn to a tall, black-haired girl whose glistening turquoise pools reveal an intriguing mixture of innocence and mischief as she exclaims with a bow and quickly pulls out a vial with an odd liquid, "Hello, Mister Drakkon. My name is Dominique Lockhart, but you can call me Domi… And to celebrate our friendship, here is a gift!"

Her companion quickly hisses as his chocolate eyes glares at Domi-chan, "Put that away! No one wants YOUR gifts…"

Domi-chan replies with a frown as she defensively clutches the vial, "Well, you don't know tha…"

The companion then interrupts with a scowl as he outstretches his hand, "Yes. I do. Now, give it up…"

Domi then cries out as she throws her companion an offended look, "But, I want to be respectful to our host…"

Blacksoul then replies with a bow as he snatches the vial from Domi-chan, "Do not worry… I will accept it on behalf of my master for the time-being… Now, I must ask who you are, mister mysterious... You have kept that hood up this entire time…"

The mysterious person replies as his eyes grow wide with anxiety, "Well… I would rather keep it up… You see, I have a rare condition…"

Domi-chan then exclaims with a wide grin, "Yeah! He is actually half-…"

He then suddenly interrupts with a snarl as he shoots a deadly glare at Domi-chan, "Shut up!"

Blacksoul replies with a slight smirk, "You do know it is rude to shroud yourself… Why don't you allow us to accept you for who you truly are…"

He then replies with a sigh as he takes a tight grip on his hood, "Fine… But, just a warning. What you see may be shocking…"

Domi-chan then whines with impatience as she gives him a sour frown, "Come on! Shut up and show our friends the truth already!"

He then pulls down his hood, revealing short white-wolf ears protruding from his caramel hair, and exclaims with a sigh, "Happy now?"

Domi-chan replies with a wide grin as she begins to pet his ears, "Isn't Kera-chan so cute?"

He then pushes Domi-chan away as he then exclaims with a bow, "Now that you know the truth, let me formally introduce myself… My name is Kerauno, but you may call me Kera. I am unfortunately Lady Domi's companion, and as for these abominations, they are the result of a stupid experiment… As you have seen, I prefer to keep to myself. However, aside from that, I am happy to make your acquaintance, Mister Drakkon…"

I reply with a friendly chuckle as I shake both of their hands, "I am grateful that you two took the time to personally meet with me… Mochiron, you know both me and Blacksoul… But let me introduce you both to my son, Blake… He recently finished his journey through the Kingdom of Marenar, and has recently come to the Turf to tend over this nice townhouse when I am absent… Blake-kun, say hello to the nice people…"

Blake-kun then blushes and says with a slight smile as he takes Domi-chan's hand, "Such a beauty you are, Domi-chan… Say… Would you like to…maybe…go out sometime?"

Domi stammers slowly as her face becomes red with blush and surprise, "U-uhm… I... I don't see why not... I-I'd love to!"

Kera then leans over and whispers in her ear, "Be sure to NOT poison this one, ok?"

Domi glares with hurt at Kera as she whispers back in a tone that she thought no one could hear, "That was ONE time!"

Blacksoul then exclaims with a bow as he begins to take his leave, "Well then… I shall prepare a special lunch just for the two of you while Drakkon-sama and Kera-san have a nice conversation…"

I reply with a sly grin as I realize that my prediction had just come true, "Mochiron… Kera-san, let us leave the lovebirds with Blacksoul-shitsuji… Now, what topic would you prefer?"

Kera-san then replies as he pulls out a pokeball, "Actually, I personally came here to test my skills against yours..."

I reply with a shrug as I motion for him to follow me to the in-house arena, "If a battle is what you crave, that you shall get!"

Kera exclaims as he throws a pokeball into the air, "Go! Froslass!"

I crack an smirk as I exclaim and throw my own aura ball into the air, "A Froslass, eh? Go take this Kanojo down, Karmine! Fire Blast!"

Karmine replies with glee as he sends out a wave of crackling purple flames from his orifices, "Luuuuure…"

Kera replies with a chuckle as his eyes flash briefly with passion, "Dodge and retaliate with a Shadow Ball!"

The Froslass quickly evades the incoming inferno and exclaims as it shoots a ball of pure void at Karmine, "Frosss… Laaaass!"

I then roar as my eyes flash with zeal, "Karmine, incinerate it with more fire!"

Karmine replies with a wicked grin as it breathes out another wave of sinister flame, "Luuuuuuuure!"

The torrent of flames quickly extinguishes the Shadow Ball, and in no time, it surrounds the Froslass, etching pure agony into its frigid flesh as it howls in shock before it finally faints from the residue damage from the leftover burns, "Laaassssss!"

Kera then scowls as he switches to his next combatant, "That thing lives up to its rumors… But, good try, Frosslass… Return! Now then… Take a try, Camerupt!"

I reply with a chuckle as I swap my pokemon as well, "That is enough for now… Return, Karmine! It is your turn to shine, Marshy! Slam into it with a Waterfall attack!"

Kera roars as he extends his fist at the charging Swampert to add emphasis, "Camerupt! Try and knock it off course with an Earth Power!"

The Camerupt roars as it sends out a pulse of kinetic energy through the arena, "Rup Rup!"

Despite the heavy blows from the erupting energy, Marshy forges on and eventually rams into the shocked Camerupt with a huge boom as its fiery foe lets out one last cry before fainting itself, "Rup…"

Kera replies with a chuckle as he returns his pokemon and crosses his arms, "So much power… I know that there is no way for me to win with how things are… But thanks for the battle, Drakkon!"

I reply with joy as I crack a smile of gratitude and bow with respect, "You too, Kera-san… So, how about we go back into the parlor while my son and Domi-chan finish their date?"

Kera replies with a chuckle as his ears perk up with intrigue, "That sounds good… After you, Drakkon-san…"


	6. VI

VI

Suddenly, Maekir appears behind Kera and whispers with a sinister chuckle in his ear, "Hello…"

Kera replies with a frown as he whips around and aims a strung bow that seemed to come from nowhere, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Maekir replies with another chuckle as he cracks a sadistic grin, "My name is Maekir Vilemist, foreign ambassador for Team Aura… I came to report to Drakkon-sama, but upon seeing a fluffy shounen such as thee before him, my sensualities could not resist…"

I reply with a sigh as I face-palm with embarrassment, "Please excuse him, Kera-san… He is not a hentai, but he is rather…eccentric."

Kera ponders with confusion as he scratches his head, "Hm… Fluffy shounen… How an odd description of me…"

After considering Maekir's words for a while, Kera replies with a shrug as he outstretches his hand, "Whatever. My name is Kerauno, but as you heard from Drakkon-san, you can call me Kera… As for these ears that most likely are your cause for you calling me 'fluffy', I was once part of an experiment…"

Maekir replies with a sadistic grin as he attempts to pat Kera on the head, "Nice to meet you, Kera-chan. Omae wa kawaii da ze!"

As Kera just stands there speechless while Maekir pets him, I turn to Maekir and inquire with a sigh, "So… Your true meaning for coming, Maekir-san..."

Maekir replies with a grin as he respectfully bows in my direction, "Mochiron. I got news that Diego-kun should be well enough for a battle at the end of the tournament after all… However, there is a catch… You and him will be battling…together!"

I reply with indifference as a chuckle leaves my lips, "Whatever… Against or with him, I do not care. I only care that things are coming along well with him after that incident… But, that wasn't all you came here for, wasn't it?"

Maekir replies with a sinister chuckle as he produces many stacked crates of wine seemingly out of nowhere and balances them all on one hand, "I brought more Burgundy, as I noticed Blacksoul was beginning to run out… They are special Iron Star Vintage as well, so it should even have its taste enhanced with a bit of stardust…"

Kera replies in a hyperactive tone as he stares intently at the crates, "I heard the word 'burgundy'... Does that mean there will be wine? I'm a bit of a liquor connoisseur, and I just love fine wine. Though, strangely, I have never heard of Iron Star Vintage. Is it foreign?"

Maekir replies with a chuckle as he opens the crate and hands Kera one of the bottles, which contains fine purplish burgundy with streaks of a golden liquor that glisten like the stars in the night sky, "Yes… You see, in a far-off land, where magic solves the issues rather than pokemon, there is a super-nation known as Karshi, and more commonly as the 'Iron Star'… In its grand capital, the best of the best gather to bask in the celestial light within its glistening golden walls. And, due to my influence, I had a special wine made to represent the splendor that is the Iron Star…"

Kera was too engrossed with the vintage to hear Maekir's explanation and then exclaims ecstatically as he pours a glass of it and drinks it with glee, "Oh? I'm sorry, wasn't listening. I was too busy drinking... This stuff is absolutely divine! Where can I get some more?"

Maekir replies with an annoyed sigh as he shrugs, "Well, nowhere on THIS world… But first…"

He then continues as he throws a pen at a shadow at one of the windows, "Why don't you show yourself, whoever you are?"

The figure suddenly darts towards Maekir, but as soon as he comes within melee range, Maekir jabs him in the stomach with another pen as he exclaims with a frown, "You may be quick, assassin, but you are not skilled enough to even be considered my equal…"

The figure chokes out as Maekir grips him by the throat, "Who…are…you?"

Maekir replies with a sadistic grin as he slightly bows with a mockery of respect before crushing the assassin's neck, "I am simply the purple rose that shall fill your mind with a vicious poison… Though I promise you… Your foolhardy attempt to kill my lord shall live on forever while your soul burns in the depths of hell…"

Kera replies with an applause, "You have a very nice way of telling people you're about to kill them… Very poetic…"

Maekir replies with a wicked grin as he licks the blood off of his pen, "Thanks for the compliment, Kera-chan… I am known as the 'poisoned poet' after all…"

Suddenly, Blacksoul races in with Blake and Domi-chan with an Aura Sphere at the ready as he exclaims with sorry, "Drakkon-sama! Are you ok?"

I reply with a slight chuckle as I let out a breath of relief, "A little late, aren't you? Do not worry though… Maekir-sama took care of it… Also, Domi-chan, how was your date with my son?"

Domi-chan replies with a slight smile as her face becomes red with a blush and she begins to twirl her hair, "Well... It was wonderful, to say the least. Lunch was good, and I got to know Blake better. He's so very nice. And after lunch was the dancing... I just love ballroom dancing. Blake kept tripping over my feet, though..."

I then turn to Blacksoul and exclaim with a chuckle, "Then that will need to be remedied at once! Blacksoul-shitsuji! Make Blake a dancing lesson appointment tomorrow morning. Also, make sure that Maekir-sama doesn't 'overly pet' Kera-san, if you know what I mean…"

Blacksoul replies with a slight bow before taking the crates of wine, "Yes, my lord. Now to put these in the cellar…"

Maekir whines with annoyance as he crosses his arms, "Come on, Drakkon-sama! Can't I have a little fun?"

Kera snarls as he throws Maekir a stabbing glare and takes another sip of wine, "I'd say you can't because I kind of don't like being petted, thank you."

Blacksoul then snaps with annoyance as he throws a piercing glare of his own at Kera-san, "Hey! Give Maekir-sama some respect despite his…perversions. Now, will you and your lady be staying for dinner?"

Kera-san replies in a drunken daze before he collapses, "I guess so... Domi can't seem to stay off of Blake, and I can't leave without her, so... Yes, we will."

Blacksoul quickly picks Kera-san up and hisses at Maekir with a pissed-off tone, "You forgot to tell him that the 'golden' streaks are dense with alcohol, didn't you! You sneaky bastard!"

Maekir replies with a facepalm as he lets out a distressed sigh, "Well, I forgot. So what?"

Domi replies with a feminine chuckle as she cracks a wide grin, "Kera… You need to stop having such a loose tongue while drunk. Oh, and do not worry about him. He should wake up in an hour or so…"

Blacksoul replies with a sigh as he takes his leave with Kera on his back, "Ok… I am bringing him to the guest room and shortly after, dinner will be swiftly prepared… Tonight, we are having Plasma-approved Tauros steaks and a glass of Iron Star Vintage… For dessert, Royal Cherrim Pie… For now then, sayoonara…"


	7. VII

VII

_That was most likely one of the greatest dinners ever. I got to know Blake's new girlfriend a bit more, Maekir-sama showed off his poetic skills for our entertainment, and Blacksoul showed off his expert cake-making skills…_

_However, as soon as we finish dessert, we hear two unified knocks at the front door._

Blacksoul lets out a sigh as he makes his way towards the door and exclaims as he gives the mysterious guests an annoyed look, "Yes? You come JUST barely after we finish dinner here to the estate on a secluded isle of the Turf for WHAT reason exactly?"

One of the two mysterious guests, a teenage boy dressed in a light leather jacket over a pitch-black undershirt and sturdy grey pants completed with black running shoes with silver lining pushes Blacksoul out of the way, his pensive amethyst eyes that glow with passion as he exclaims with zeal in his voice, "You know why! We came to challenge your master!"

The second mysterious one, a boy about the same age as the first dressed in a simple black T-shirt and jeans with a pocket on each kneecap which was eventually completed with glistening blue and yellow running shoes tries to comfort his friend, his relaxed cyan eyes exerting anxiety at the situation as he exclaims, "Katsu-chan! Please do not force yourself on these people! We can wait until morning!"

Katsu replies with a scowl on his face as he throws a glare at his friend, who seemed to cower under the dagger-like glare, "And let all this time we spent travelling here from the mainland? Omae wa baka da, Kenshin-kun…"

Before Blacksoul could form a reply, Kera-san stumbles down the stairs, still very drunk, and exclaims with a giggle, "Oh, I think it's a fine idea to have a battle! In fact, Drakkon and I shall double against you two silly characters! Don't you think, Drakkon-chan?"

I reply with exhaustion as I let out a long yawn, "Nah… I ate a bit too much and I am also not in the mood for a battle at this time… Sorry…"

Maekir then stands from his seat and exclaims with a sinister grin as his eyes glisten with glee, "But I will… What say you, Kera-chan?"

Kera replies with a slight hiccup as he puts his arm around Maekir and blushes slightly, "Sounds delightful, Maekir-chan. We shall grind them into the dust!"

Maekir then murmurs under his breath as he looks into Kera's glazed eyes, "It could be worse…"

Kera replies as he stumbles around a bit more and pulls out a pokeball before hurling into the air, "Whatever you said, my purple rose… Go, whatever is in here!"

As Kera's pokemon, his Raichu, comes out of its pokeball and readies itself for combat, Maekir exclaims with a chuckle as he pulls out a pokeball of his own, "Intriguing choice… Now then, time to choose who will bring your downfall first… I know! Go, Celestium!"

_As the pokeball opens, the weird-colored Metagross lets out a loud yell that shakes reality itself for a second or two…_

Kenshin replies with a slight yawn as he sends out his pokemon, "Nidoking will be my first choice… Katsu-chan… Your choice is…?"

Katsu replies to Kenshin's inquiry with a toothy grin as he pulls out a glistening Premier Ball and sends its contents into the fray, "Eelectross! Show your power on my behalf!"

Once each trainer had a pokemon out, Blacksoul exclaims with an authoritative tone, "This battle will be a tag team of Kenshin and Katsu against Kerauno and Maekir Vilemist. Each person is permitted to use three pokemon each, and the first pair to knock out the trio of both opposing trainers will be declared the winner. Under the edict of Team Aura, you may begin!"

Maekir starts off by exclaiming zealously as his eyes begin to glower with extraterrestrial might, "Celestium! Take out that spiky bastard Nidoking with a Zen Headbutt!"

Celestium replies with a resounding fury as he slams into Nidoking before it can react to its brutality, "Metaaaaagroooo!"

The Nidoking replies weakly before collapsing from the direct hit upon its body, "Ni…do…"

Kera replies with a hiccup before collapsing on his face, "Raichu-kun! Fire yo' laza!"

Raichu exclaims as it shoots a Charge Beam out of its mouth, "Rai-BLAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!"

Maekir replies with a sigh as he facepalms at Kera's actions, "Just…wow. So when you are drunk…so are your pokemon?"

Domi replies with a bout of laughter as she begins to roll around on the floor, "Oh, Kera-kun! You are so entertaining when you are drunk!"

I exclaim with a blush of embarrassment as I stomp my foot, "What the name of Arceus is the meaning of this? Has this battle become nothing more than a farce?"

Maekir replies with a shrug as he returns Celestium to its ball, "I agree… I should never have gotten myself into this mess. As for the two obvious 'lovers'…or rather, rivals that provoked us, I will forfeit the match on poor Kera's behalf… I hope you understand, Kenshin-kun and Katsu-kun…"

Katsu replies with a slight blush on his face as a bit of drool drips down the side of his mouth, his pupils also beginning to dialate, "Oh… Do not worry…"

Kenshin then exclaims with sudden desperation as he drags Katsu-kun out with him, "I think that is quite enough, Katsu-chan… Wouldn't want the nice man to tempt you TOO much..."

Kera replies with a maniacal chuckle as he rolls around on the floor before crawling over to Maekir and grasping his knees as he looks up at him with glazed-over eyes, "Do not worry… This rose is mine… And you won't leave me all alone, will you?"

Maekir pulls out a vial of a strange liquid and pours it on Kera's face as he says in a sinister tone, "I am sorry, Kera-chan… But you are too weak of mind in your drunken state… But do not worry, as this should allow you a nice rest and deal with your hangover when you awaken once more…"

Kera mumbles faintly before collapsing onto the floor, his face still red with a blush, "Maekir…I…love you."

Maekir replies with a slight smirk as he kneels next to Kera and strokes his forehead, "No, you don't… I think that is just the alcohol talking, Kera-chan. Rest well now, as we both know you deserve it after your little…event."

I then turn to Blacksoul and exclaim as I furrow my brow in annoyance, "Now, if you will carry Kera-chan back to his room…"

Maekir then interrupts with a soft sigh as he picks Kera up and begins carrying him on his back, "Do not worry, Drakkon-sama… I will bring him back to his room to save Backsoul-shitsuji the effort. However, if Blacksoul could get the Iron Star Vintage out of Kera's general reach…or ANY wine now that I think of it, it would make things easier…"

Blacksoul replies with a slight bow towards Maekir as a slight smirk appears on his face, "As you wish, Maekir-sama…"


End file.
